La froideur de ses yeux
by Magical Beings
Summary: Jean décide d'écrire une lettre où il évoque ses sentiments pour Mikasa. Mais la tâche s'avère être plus difficile que prévue...


Un OS très court, parce que j'en ai envie. Et comme je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, bonne lecture !

**Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, OS non corrigé.  
**

* * *

**LA FROIDEUR DE SES YEUX**

* * *

_One-Shot_

_**. . . **_

_**. .**_

_**.**_

Après avoir essayé de dessiner Mikasa, sans succès, Jean décida d'écrire. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Mais...ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il le croyait. La page, en face de lui, était blanche depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il voulait exprimer ses sentiments envers elle, et lui offrir un jour son texte qu'il voulait rendre le plus romantique possible. Mais, visiblement, l'imagination lui en voulait. Il réfléchit, cherchant, une façon correcte de commencer son texte.

La mine du crayon frôla le papier, Jean appuya un peu plus et commença à écrire des mots avant de les gommer, la feuille en devenait froissée. Un air pensif sur le visage, il chercha une bonne idée, commencer son texte par "Mikasa" lui sembla une bonne idée, avant de se raviser, c'était une façon trop familière de commencer son texte, lui chuchota une voix. Jean l'écouta, c'était la voix de la raison. Si il n'arrivait pas à écrire le début, comment écrire la suite et conclure correctement ?

Il cherchait un moyen de toucher le cœur de Mikasa. Elle n'était pas facile à approcher, Jean jalousait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Eren, et ce depuis toujours. Mieux valait éviter d'en parler*, ou plutôt de l'écrire, elle le prendrait plus que mal.

Jean mordilla le bout de son crayon, grognant légèrement. Il était si convaincu que l'écriture serait d'un jeu d'enfant ! En particulier, quand, il voyait des livres énormes, avant de penser que ces derniers n'ont pas été écrits en deux heures. Sauf que dans son cas, ce n'était pas un livre, juste une simple page d'un livre: une lettre, une simple lettre.

Le brun finit par opter pour la solution "je commence mon texte par une formule de politesse car je suis courtois et que je le vaux bien" qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début. Jean n'avait pas voulu la mettre en œuvre, car il savait qu'il pouvait trouver mieux, mais le Temps l'avait épuisé.

Il écrivit de sa plus belle écriture:

__« _Chère Mikasa Ackerman,_

_Je voulais te dire que...__»  
_

Il arrêta d'écrire, réfléchissant à une façon plus méticuleuse et subtile pour commencer tout un paragraphe. Jean fut surpris de voir qu'il était, soudainement, plus inspiré, il gomma, soigneusement et doucement, les derniers mots qu'il avait écrit, laissant juste le début.

__« _Chère Mikasa Ackerman,_

_J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, énormément de choses plus ou moins importantes. Je n'arrive pas à poser un nom sur mes sentiments envers toi, c'est plus que de l'amour, ce que je ressens pour toi est vraiment fort, plus fort que l'amour.»_

Jean s'arrêta une deuxième fois. Il lui avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait, en...deux lignes. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une sorte de choc électrique: lui dire pourquoi il l'aimait ! Cette idée lui semblait excellente, il continua à écrire, un peu plus rapidement:

__« T_es cheveux de jais me font penser à la mystérieuse nuit, ton visage à la peau pâle à la lumière des étoiles et ton regard...__»_

Ton regard, quoi ? Il buta encore.

Ton regard perçant ? Pourquoi pas, il trouva que _perçant_ était un joli mot.

__« _Tes cheveux de jais me font penser à la mystérieuse nuit, ton visage à la peau pâle à la lumière des étoiles et ton regard perçant...__»_

Ton regard perçant de hibou ? Jean ricana. C'était vraiment...idiot. Il passa en revue tout les mots évoquant la nuit ou qui collait avec le début de sa phrase.

Hibou ? C'était non. Nocturne ? Ton regard nocturne ? Non. Ton regard perçant m'évoque le reflet de la lune dans l'eau ? Beaucoup trop long. Ton regard perçant m'évoque la lune glacée ? Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Jean, c'était parfait ! Il repensa aux yeux de Mikasa, son regard, froid. La couleur grisâtre de ses iris évoquait l'hostilité.

Jean avait rêvé à de maintes reprises que son regard soit plus chaleureux.

__« _Tes cheveux de jais me font penser à la mystérieuse nuit, ton visage à la peau pâle à la lumière des étoiles et ton regard perçant m'évoque la lune glacée.__»_

Il réfléchit, il l'avait décrite d'une façon qui lui convenait. Pourquoi ne pas lui expliquer un peu plus en détail ses sentiments ?

__« _Tes cheveux de jais me font penser à la mystérieuse nuit, ton visage à la peau pâle à la lumière des étoiles et ton regard perçant m'évoque la lune glacée. Je ne suis pas habitué à faire face à mes sentiments, en particulier, un sentiment plus fort que l'amour. Mikasa, je t'aime. Je t'aime, sache que je ferai tout pour te garder en vie, quitte à y laisser ma vie. Mikasa, ne perds pas ta bravoure et ton courage. Tu es forte. L'humanité a besoin de toi. »_

C'est un peu trop niais, là, pensa-t-il. Perfectionniste on dirait bien. Jean n'a jamais été un grand lecteur, son vocabulaire était assez limité, en particulier pour écrire des déclarations amoureuses. Il relut sa lettre entièrement:

___« __J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, énormément de choses plus ou moins importantes. Je n'arrive pas à poser un nom sur mes sentiments envers toi, c'est plus que de l'amour, ce que je ressens pour toi est vraiment fort, plus fort que l'amour.  
_

_Tes cheveux de jais me font penser à la mystérieuse nuit, ton visage à la peau pâle à la lumière des étoiles et ton regard perçant m'évoque la lune glacée. Je ne suis pas habitué à faire face à mes sentiments, en particulier, un sentiment plus fort que l'amour. Mikasa, je t'aime. Je t'aime, sache que je ferai tout pour te garder en vie, quitte à y laisser ma vie. Mikasa, ne perds pas ta bravoure et ton courage. Tu es forte. L'humanité a besoin de toi.__»_

Jean signa la lettre, ce n'était pas si mal, que ça !

Fier de lui, il la relut plusieurs fois, avant de s'endormir, rêvant aux yeux froids de la jeune soldate, qui devenaient plus amicaux.

* * *

***sa jalousie**

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE**

* * *

OS écrit en deux soirées, et encore... Il est vraiment très, très court, et c'est fait exprès, d'ailleurs. J'aurai pu écrire un OS de 2 000 mots voire 3 000, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire simple sans se prendre la tête. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


End file.
